therosefandomcom-20200214-history
1985 Summary
June 14, 1985 -- Steve arrives in Salem Bo and Theo commenstrate at the Cheatin Heart, when Steve walks in. Steve follows Bo, and is determined to get him. Steve watches as Bo shows hope the edits he made of the movies. Bo spots Steve at shennigans, and takes off after him. Steve jumps bo on the pier, and promises to pay him back soon. Savanah sends Steve to kim's apartment. Steve breaks into Kimberly's apartment, unaware she's there. He hides when she comes out, then notices she's blind and continues to search. Bo goes to the dock looking for Steve. Hope goes down the pier to study, as Steve hides and watches her. Steve and Hope come face to face for the 1st time. Steve lurks around Hope, as she tries to study for her next police exam, as Bo comes and they come face to face. Theo walks in on Steve and Savannah talking and he covers by asking her out. Bo and Steve get in a fight, as Hope waits for him to come back. Steve searches Kim's apartment and finds a film canister, but not the one he's looking for. Savannah tells Steve the film he got from Kim's wasn't the right one, and orders him back there. Steve trashes Kim's apartment looking for the film. Savannah tells Steve the signal for the shipment, as Bo and Theo listen. Hope finds Steve, who overpowers her, as Bo comes out with knife. Bo and Steve fight as hope watches, and finally Steve gets away. Bo then refuses to tell hope what is going on and takes off after Steve. Savannah argues with Steve about blowing the shipment, when Bo and Hope arrive on the pier. Marlena and Bo have breakfast with shawn and Caroline and discuss Hope, when he spots Steve and takes off. Bo and Steve fight in an alley, as Steve reminds Bo of Stockholm, as Bo gets a weird reaction and Steve takes off. Bo waits for Steve in the alley of Shennigans, and fights with him about the robbery at the fish market, when Chris comes and breaks it up. Bo then has another flashback of Steve and him in Stockholm. Steve tells Savannah he couldn't get into Neil's because of the auction, but he'll look for the film the next day. Bo continues to get flashes of him and Steve in Stockholm. Steve goats Bo on to meet him on the pier. Bo and Steve come face to face on the dock and confront each other. Bo and Steve confront each other, as Steve swears he's unarmed, and Bo needs him. Savannah tries to trace down where the photos are, as Steve comes in with the wrong photo's. Steve breaks into Bo and hope's hotel room. Savannah meets with Steve on the Dolphin while Bo and Hope sneak aboard. Bo and hope are stranded on the yacht during Steve and Savannah's meeting. Steve kidnaps Hope and torments her with fake acid. Steve leads Bo and Shawn to Hope. Steve gives savannah the last clue and chris bugs their conversation. Savannah and Steve take Bo and Hope hostage on the yacht. Steve winds up in the hospital, Bo visits Steve there. Steve is arrested. Hope then gets upset when she learns he'll be released from jail. Steve finds the Pawn...a.k.a. John Black. Steve sets up a boat explosion that Shawn gets caught in. Steve is hired to kidnap John. John escapes from Steve. While enjoying a picnic to relax before tackling the clues, Tod and Amy wonder off to a nearby wharf and find an abandoned houseboat. It will be a perfect base for them in Boston, the pair decides. A little cramped, but they can't complain about the rent. None of them are aware that Patch is lurking in the shadows of the grocery store as Tod and Amy buy supplies for their stay. Patch makes a quick phone call to Savannah, who orders him to get the clues and kill Melissa, Pete, Tod and Amy. Giving Tod and Amy some time together, Pete and Melissa go looking for the clue and wind up at a fruit cart in Fanueil Hall. When Tod leaves Amy alone for a second, Patch attacks her, searching for the pictures. He gets them but a returning Tod fights him. Patch retreats, leaving behind the crucial clues that will undermine Kiriakis's operation. Using the pictures, Patch figures out Pete and Melissa's whereabouts. As Patch arrives at the marketplace, Pete and Melissa see him coming and outwit him, making off with the next plaque. Patch winds up in jail. Upon hearing that Cates was discovered and killed, Savannah loses her cool. "Don't you slip again," Victor warns her, out of a suspicious Chris's earshot. Trying to appease her boss, she tells Kiriakis that Patch is onto the kids in Boston and already has the pictures. When Victor leaves, Savannah seeks comfort in Chris's arms, but he doesn't hold her as tightly as usual. Something is going on and Kositchek vows to himself to find out what it is. Meanwhile, Abe begins to uncover all the corruption in the Salem P.D. He arrests two officers and from here it doesn't take long to trace the connection to Savannah Wilder. "I'm going to nail that woman," Abe swears, banging his desk. Category:Yearly Summaries